Star Wars Episode 35 Leia's Adventure
by DoctorDonna14
Summary: This is a prequel to Episode 4. It is about Leia and her time in the Rebellion before she met Luke. This is my first fanfiction so don't judge.
1. Chapter 1

5 year old Leia looked out her window to what was the most beautiful sight ever to her. Her home planet of Alderaan was covered in a thick blanket of snow, giving everything the look of magic. Leia ran down the stair to where her father and mother, the King and Queen of Alderaan, were having breakfast. She quickly ate her breakfast and ran outside to play in the freshly fallen snow.

Leia loved her planet, and everything on it. She loved how kind and caring the inhabitants were, she loved how serene and peaceful the landscape looked, she just loved everything about Alderaan. She was excited for when she would someday come to rule. She wanted to be the perfect leader just like her father. She wanted her rule of Alderaan to be peaceful and golden like in the stories her father told her. She wanted her rule to be as golden as the time of the Old Republic.

Leia's father told her many stories of the Old Republic. He used to be a senator in the senate, and wished that it was still that way. Leia wished that she could imagine it, but all she could remember was of the Emperor's rule. Although Leia had never met the Emperor, she had met his second in command, Lord Vader, and he didn't seem very nice.

Leia dreamed that she could work towards freedom from the Emperor just like her parents, but she was too young to venture out of town, much less try to rebel against the Empire. But still, she could feel that the galaxy wasn't supposed to be this way, it was supposed to be much more peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2 joining the rebellion

** Hey guys, sorry if this took long to get out. I'm young and in school so I'm doing this when I don't have class and homework. The story will probably end up going into episode 4 and maybe 5 and 6, so the title isn't very accurate. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Please Note: I don't own Star Wars and all the information I am getting is off Wookiepedia.**

_Today was the day_, Leia thought, it was her 16th birthday. The rebel alliance officially let you in if you were 16 years old, and Leia was excited for that. She got the usual gifts like pins for her long hair, and new clothes and books, but joining the alliance was her father's gift to her. Captain Antilles would be flying her and her father on the Tantive IV, Leia's new personal ship. Leia would be going to the rebel base on Dantooine, where she had spent a lot of her time.

She looked into her mother's eyes as she said her last farewells. Her mother's green eyes swelled with tears as her child said goodbye. _It's funny,_ Leia thought, _my mother and father both have light eyes, an yet I have dark brown eyes._ Leia shook the thought from her mind as she boarded the ship. Now was not the time to be questioning genetics. The ship took off into the sky and Leia soon fell asleep to the soft humming of the engine.

_Brother, _that was the only word she could remember when her dream had been cut off. They had landed and Leia had awaken, only remembering that one word. _Brother_, Leia thought as she exited the ship, _why do I feel like that's important._ Her thoughts were interrupted once again when the familiar voice of Mon Mothma spoke. "So you're finally a rebel." Mon Mothma said in a joking voice, "I always knew you were a rebel, especially when it comes to following the rules."

"Mon Mothma, you know I respect you but I am grown up now, I am here to fight for our freedom against the Empire," Leia said, wishing her leader would stop teasing her.

"Alright, but I'll be watching you." Mothma said before retreating through the halls.

After that Leia followed her father into a room with a desk and some books. There were papers on the desk for Leia to sign, and then she would finally be a part of the rebel alliance. Leia hastily signed the papers, and went to her own quarter. No tour was necessary as she had been roaming these halls since she was 7. She settled down for the night, and slept soundly, though with many dreams.

_ The old man stood in the midst of the sandstorm, his cloak billowing around him. "What did you say!" Leia shouted to the old man, but yet again, all she could hear was the word "brother." Suddenly, a staff of light that she remembered as Lord Vader's lightsaber shot out and killed the old man._

Leia woke up in a cold sweat. The dream scared her. What did he mean brother? And why had Lord Vader killed the old man? Leia pondered on her dream while she got ready for the morning meal.


End file.
